<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday Rob. by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772094">Happy birthday Rob.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's 34 and has been released from prison after five months he's coming home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle &amp; Liv Flaherty &amp; Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron waited in the visiting room of HMP Witworth the prison where Robert had been transferred five months earlier he was waiting to take Robert home he couldn't wait to see Robert's face when he realised he was going to be coming home.</p><p>Aaron stood up when Robert was led into the room and the warden removed the cold metal handcuffs from Robert's wrists and left them to it he was desperate to hug Robert but didn't want to break any rules when he did that Robert sat down on one of the chairs in the room he looked exhausted he hadn't been well for a week or so he'd had a severe chest infection and his cough was painful sounding and deep.</p><p>"What's your cellmate like?." Aaron asked and Robert smiled "that's the good thing the one good thing about this place I am in a single cell I don't have to share." Robert said and Aaron smiled glad Robert was able to at least have some alone time in prison.</p><p>Robert stood up and hugged Aaron suddenly in need of some comfort from his husband he hissed slightly as Aaron hugged him his ribs had been damaged in his time there.</p><p>Robert looked at the clock and was surprised that no one had come to take him back to his cell then the door opened and a warden appeared carrying a blue bag and Robert simply stared.</p><p>",What's going on?." Robert asked and Aaron started to laugh at his confused expression.</p><p>"You're coming home that's what you're coming home tonight with me Liv is waiting outside to drive us home." Aaron said Robert couldn't speak to begin with.</p><p>"But i got 14 years how?." He stuttered and Aaron simply hugged him tightly "Lee didn't die he set it all up he ran off to Ireland and did it again and the woman he attacked reported him and it all came out." Aaron explained as Robert began to cry.</p><p>"Shhh it's all okay it's all going to be okay ." Aaron said rocking Robert in his arms and then leading him from the room and out for the last time.</p><p>Robert clutched his bag as they approached the blue VW golf and the driver's door opened and a young blonde woman got out to greet Robert.</p><p>"Hey birthday boy you ready to go home?." Liv asked and she hugged Robert tightly and kissed his cheeks before looking him in the eyes and seeing the fear within the man she saw as a father figure and hugged him again before helping him into the car and then they left the prison carpark for the last time.</p><p>Robert was quiet most of the way home and only spoke to answer questions otherwise he was silent.</p><p>As they approached Emmerdale six hours later Robert was asleep he had drifted off after their second stop and was snoring softly head resting back on the seat still clutching the bag from prison.</p><p>Robert woke up as Liv killed the engine and they were home he looked at the mill and felt a lump form in his throat as he was assaulted by memories.</p><p>"Come on let's get you inside yeah." Aaron said as they got out of the car Robert suddenly felt very nervous something was wrong he glanced around as if expecting Lee to suddenly appear and start on him again.</p><p>"Come on let's go inside there's something I want to show you." Aaron said with a wink.</p><p>Robert looked at both Aaron and Liv completely confused and Aaron reached for his hand.</p><p>"Surprise." </p><p>Robert jumped as Vic Diane Chas Paddy and then Seb jumped out on him and tears cascaded down his cheeks when he saw Seb.</p><p>"Daddy." Seb whispered and jumped into Robert's arms.</p><p>"Good surprise did I do good?." Aaron asked and smiled as Seb simply clung to Robert .</p><p>Vic stepped over to him holding a plastic cup of lemonade "here you go Rob have a drink you look a bit shocked but happy birthday." She said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emotions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert struggles to cope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Babe you alright in there you've been up here a while?." Aaron called through the bathroom door Robert had escaped upstairs over half an hour ago with the excuse that he was busting for a wee after their long journey home.</p><p>Hearing the bolt slide back Aaron pushed open the door leading into the bathroom and felt his heart clench Robert was slumped against the wall between the loo and the shower stall his face was pale and he appeared to be sweating.</p><p>"Oh babe why didn't you call for me I would've come up to help you do you still feel like you want to throw up some more?." Aaron asked kindly and Robert shrugged his shoulders "I don't think so but I don't know my stomach hurts Aaron." He said his voice croaky from all the vomiting he had been doing.</p><p>Aaron sighed and nodded before helping Robert to his feet and leading him out of the bathroom and in the direction of their bedroom once inside Robert flopped down onto the bed and sighed deeply throwing a arm across over his eyes.</p><p>"Headache?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "migraine lights too bright." He mumbled without lowering his arm.</p><p>Aaron went to the window and after making sure it was open a crack closed the curtains plunging the room into darkness and he smiled when he heard Robert sigh in relief.</p><p>"Get some rest okay I'll go back down and get everyone to leave now so we can have some peace let you unwind properly." He said and Robert nodded as he snuggled deeper into the blanket Aaron had laid over him.</p><p>Aaron left the room and headed back downstairs as if she had heard their conversation Liv had got everyone to leave and Chas offered to come over the following day to check on Robert when she found out he wasn't feeling well </p><p>Aaron thanked her and she left taking Paddy and everyone else apart from Vic with her.</p><p>"Where's Rob?." Vic asked once everyone had left and Aaron pointed above their heads and made the motion of sleeping.</p><p>"He has a migraine he was being sick that's why we were gone so long sorry." Aaron explained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert wakes up screaming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron cracked open one eye as he felt something hit his shin then it happened again Robert was kicking out in his sleep and from the violence of the kicks he was clearly having a bad nightmare Aaron rolled onto his side and gently started to try and wake Robert who eventually opened his eyes and almost immediately the tears began to flow it wasn't Roberts first nightmare since being home and Aaron was worried he wasn't getting enough sleep because of the nightmares.</p><p> "Rob you with me?." Aaron whispered rubbing his hand down Roberts shoulder and arm as his husbands tears began to cease and he sat up reaching for his nighttime glass of water.</p><p>Aaron sat up and reached for Robert's hand giving it a comforting squeeze and then kissed his forehead "think you can go back to sleep or shall I put a movie on?." He asked softly and Robert shrugged "up to you I need a piss." He said getting out of bed and heading into their en suite leaving the door half open and Aaron sighed and got up to select a movie knowing Robert would be asleep minutes in anyway so he selected something they could both watch and that Robert could fall asleep to as well.</p><p>Aaron lifted up the covers when Robert reappeared and then pulled him close running his hand through Robert's hair something Aaron knew calmed him down.</p><p>"Daddy?." A small voice called and Thomas stuck his head round the door worry all over his young face.</p><p>"He's okay bud but I think he might need a cuddle from ya mate." Aaron said and Thomas nodded and he ran over to their bed and climbed up settling between Aaron and Robert.</p><p>"You'll be okay daddy you'll be better soon I promise." Thomas said and hugged Robert his little arms wrapping themselves around Robert and holding him tightly.</p><p>"He's right Dad you'll be home soon we will make sure of it because we love you." Seb added from the doorway his hair messy from sleep he padded over to the bed and sat on the edge watching as Thomas drifted back off to sleep still holding Robert in his arms keeping his daddy safe.</p><p> "Shall I take him back to bed then how about I take him to school this morning give you guys a chance to sleep in a bit?." He asked rubbing Thomas back then kissing the side of Roberts head as he lifted his little brother into his arms.</p><p> " if you are sure thanks Seb it'll do your Dad some good to sleep hopefully now he won't have anymore nightmares he's exhausted mate I don't think he's well either . " Aaron said tapping his temple and Seb sighed "I know pops but he will be he's got you me and thommo to help him he isn't alone this time." Seb replied and Aaron nodded then tucked the covers more securely round Robert as Seb left the room flicking off the light as he did leaving them in comfortable semi darkness.</p><p> Robert snuggled closer and buried his face into Aaron's chest his eyes drifting closed he was quite warm Aaron noted it his sleepy warm either he felt as if he was burning up.</p><p> "Hey baby you feeling alright you're quite warm?." Aaron asked brushing a hand through Roberts hair making it stick up.</p><p> " headache and I just feel lousy. " Robert replied and was asleep.</p><p>Seb was true to his word and took Thomas to school and even stopped off to pick up supplies from David's on his way home he got all of Roberts favourites including a huge tub of Rocky road crunch ice cream and some cookies for ice cream sandwiches.</p><p>Aaron was up when he got in and smiled at Seb as he unpacked his haul.</p><p> "How's Dad?." Seb asked as he closed the fridge.</p><p> " asleep he had a bit of a upset stomach  earlier he will be fine just needs to take it easy today I reckon. " Aaron replied and Seb nodded "that's why the washer is on isn't it dad had a accident didn't he?." He asked quietly and sighed when Aaron nodded.</p><p> " do you think his IBS is bad again?. " he asked and Aaron shrugged.</p><p>Robert had been diagnosed with irritable bowel syndrome the previous year before he had been sent to prison but clearly the prison hadn't taken into account his sensitive digestive system and why would they be wasn't there on holiday after all he had been sent down for.fourteen years for something it turned out he hadn't done.</p><p> "Sorry to be a burden." Seb looked towards the stairs and sighed.</p><p> " dad you should be in bed you look exhausted . " he said gently.</p><p>Robert looked at his concerned eldest son and shrugged.</p><p> "I'm sorry about the sheets ." He mumbled and Seb rolled his eyes.</p><p> " it doesn't matter if was a accident we aren't mad at you the only thing is are you feeling any better now?. " Seb asked and Robert shrugged "I could do with a drink of water." He whispered .</p><p>Seb nodded and got him one Robert sipped the cool liquid and sighed he felt rougher than sandpaper but he knew deep down it wasn't his fault his body was not  feeling great it was because he hadn't eaten the right food while he had been away.</p><p>Robert was quiet most of the day and he fell into a restless sleep on the sofa Seb kept a eye on him while doing his work at the table and rushed over when Robert woke crying.</p><p>"It's alright dad you can't help it." He said kindly taking no notice of the obvious smell Robert had had a accident.</p><p>"Pop I need your help dad's had a accident." Seb called and Aaron appeared.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's okay let's get you cleaned up no don't apologize it really doesn't matter sweetheart your not well." Aaron said helping Robert into the downstairs bathroom while Seb went to fetch him some clean clothes and some of his special underwear so Robert felt more protected </p><p>Robert cried as Aaron cleaned him up and chucked his soiled clothes into the wash as Aaron washed him Robert covered his face hiding his tears.</p><p>"Daddy you're going to be okay we've got you okay just relax." Seb said as he helped Robert dress once more he hugged Robert once he was clean and comfortable again.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Robert said and Seb just held him tighter.</p><p>"Shhh baby just relax your okay." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back soothingly.</p><p>"Daddy it's going to be okay you'll feel much better soon your just poorly right now." Seb said reassuringly.</p><p>Robert nodded and clung to Seb he was exhausted and Seb shook his head at Aaron "come on dad let's get you more comfortable." He said leading Robert back to the sofa and tucking him back in under his nest of blankets.</p><p>Robert was asleep within moments of being back on the sofa and Seb stayed close in case Robert needed him again.</p><p>When he woke a hour later Robert felt much better and he smiled at Seb who was dozing beside him Aaron had gone to pick Thomas up from school and was going to pick up McDonalds for tea on their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What happened Tom?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom is attacked at school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later.</p><p>"Tom you up yet?." Robert called knocking on the little ten year olds door and pushed it open sighing when he saw Thomas was still sound asleep curled up under his covers hugging his favourite toy to his chest and had tears drying on his cheeks.</p><p>"Tom come on bud time to get up breakfast soon you've got school today don't want to be late." Robert said gently shaking Thomas leg .</p><p>"Don't feel well dad." Thomas croaked and Robert sighed "come on baby boy you'll feel better once you eat something." He said and lifted Thomas into his arms and balanced him onto his hip before leaving the room.</p><p>When they got downstairs Aaron took one look at Thomas and said "you feeling alright there bud?." Robert then began to feel heat radiating off Thomas small body.</p><p>"No Dad I feel sick and my tummy hurts." Thomas said and Aaron nodded he was worried it had been a while since Thomas had got sick.</p><p>"Do you feel like you want to be sick?." Robert asked and sighed when Thomas shrugged and leaned on his shoulder thumb making its way up to his mouth and his other hand fiddling with the buttons on Robert's blue shirt.</p><p>"Want some Nurofen bud?." Aaron asked and Thomas nodded "I'm sowwi I got sick." He whispered and Robert felt his heart clench and silently cursed his birth father for scaring their son so much and making him see illness as something to be ashamed of.</p><p>"Here you go buddy open wide." Aaron said holding out a spoonful of pink medicine Thomas swallowed the dose and snuggled close to Robert.</p><p>"I'll stay home with him today and keep a eye on him he can't go to Hannah's with a temperature even though he looks okay." Robert said and Aaron nodded.</p><p>"You hear that bud daddy is going to look after you today and I will be home at tea time okay?." Aaron asked and Thomas nodded sleepily closing his eyes he was wearing dinosaur PJ's and a pull up even though he was at school Thomas did still occasionally wet the bed so he wore pull ups at night</p><p>"Tom do you need a wee ?." Robert asked and carried him into the bathroom when he nodded.</p><p>Tom was asleep an hour later and woke up suddenly grabbing the front of his pajama pants.</p><p>"Daddy I really need a wee but I can't make it its coming out " Thomas said as he felt himself start to wee he sighed as the dry pull up absorbed his wee and Robert nodded "it's alright you're not well honey I will change you just go ahead and finish alright." He said as Thomas nodded and relaxed as more wee flowed out he had needed to go badly but now not so much.</p><p>Robert carried Thomas into the bathroom and changed him and washed his hands and returning Thomas to the sofa.</p><p>Aaron got home at 5pm bringing Seb with him Seb was exhausted college had worn him out and he looked a bit off he asked if he could go to bed because he wasn't feeling well, Robert nodded and sighed looking at Aaron.</p><p>"Come here mate." Aaron said and laid his left palm across Sebs forehead checking his temperature.</p><p>"You feel a bit warm there bud you feeling okay?." Aaron asked and Seb shook his head "headache daddy bad headache." He whispered and a couple of tears escaped from his blue eyes.</p><p>Robert got up and went over and wrapped his arms around Seb and hugged him tightly "Did something happen to make you feel poorly?." He asked and Seb shook his head wincing as the movement made it thump.</p><p>"Ok come on let's go upstairs." Robert said leading Seb towards the stairs and up to his and Aaron's room sitting Seb down on their bed Robert helped him off with his shoes and jumper and Seb snuggled under the duvet having taken off his own shoes and jumper Robert joined his eldest son under the blankets and wrapped his left arm around Seb.</p><p>"Just rest buddy." He whispered kissing the top of Sebs head he was worried about Seb he rarely got like this anymore at sixteen he hardly asked for cuddles unless Robert or Aaron instigated it from him.</p><p>Robert was lying awake with the TV softly playing when Aaron appeared having tucked Thomas into bed.</p><p>"How's he doing?." He asked and Robert shrugged "he's been asleep for about a hour now he was quite teary for a bit but seems calmer now." Robert said and Aaron nodded "I'll carry him down to bed be right back okay?." He said and Robert nodded.</p><p>Aaron lifted Seb bridal style and carried him down to his room and tucked him into bed and kissed his head before leaving the room and pulling the door to just how Seb liked it.</p><p>Robert was sat up when Aaron returned and Aaron was worried about how tired Robert had been looking recently he wasn't eating or sleeping properly again and Aaron knew that was never a good thing for Robert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>